The Outsiders: In a Fairytale
by sad.sooong
Summary: A Fairytale isn't just a short little fake story, its something that some people may just live out, whether it's Cinderella, The Littler Mermaid or even Little Red Riding Hood. When one wish is made, eight people are claim.
1. Chapter 1: A Quake and Flash of Gold

**I thought of this as a fun thing, its like a story ill never post on my Wattpad account, but like a sequel to my other books on that account about time travel and all that. So this is basically the outsiders and my personal oc going through fairytales such as Cinderella and all that. So. . . Yeah. Hope You enjoy and if you don't, do not say a word.** **But please do enjoy and have a grand read!**

 _Chapter 1:_ _A Quake and Flash of Gold_

"And. . . they lived happily ever after. The end!" Divina ended the story of Cinderella.

The gang groaned at the end. They flopped on their backs. Divina only giggled at their reaction. They had heard all the stories of fairytales all day, which reminded them why they even wanted to let her do anything to them on her birthday. They hated being treated like kids. But it was for their only girl friend in the group. Not the gang but the group.

"Okay, enough story telling." Dallas said sitting up. Hands up. "Theyre killing me."

"Well, its my eighteenth birthday and you guys said i can do anyhting i want to you guys." Divina rocked in the arm chair, placing the book in her lap, with a smile.

Twobit butted in. "We meant something else." He said.

She made a shocked and disgusted face, shook her head and snapped out of the thought. "Guys. . . Fairytales such as Cinderella and so many others teach important lessons in life, such as-"

"Such as teaching you should get married to a man that youve only met one night." Steve mumbled to Soda, which wasnt even a mumble. Soda laughed with the rest of the gang.

"Shut up! Such as teaching kindness is a type of beauty that is soon reconized and forgiveness." Divina stated. Placing the book on the mantel.

"I guess I could kinda agree. Soda and Pony always loved the stories mom would read them at night." Darry said.

"See." She said. "At least i have one kinda agreement."

"I still dont understand how you can just learn stupid things like that just by hearing it." Steve said.

"Sometimes you just have to know the lesson, ive always loved stories like these. Ever since i was a little girl." Divina smiled. "Ive always read them to myself when my mom fell asleep reading them to me. Even sometimes i would reenact the story in my princess dresses i had." She smiled and looked to the wall.

"Yeah okay, fantasize much, yeah im out. Fairytales are so stupid." The gang all said as they got up from their places and walked to the kitchen. Divina stayed in the arm chair a bit dissapointed, but knew they would never understand it and left them be.

XXX

"Happy Birthday to Divina! Happy Birthday to You!" The gang sang, the lights were off. The only lights were Darrys camera flash and the cakes candles. Divina smiled and blew out her candles. Knowing what she wished for, maybe she didnt leave the thought alone.

The gang all clapped and they cut the cake in slices. First going to the birthdaygirl then ending eith the server. Everyone smiled as they took photos and ate cake.

XXX

Once everyhting was done, all that was left to dobwas to open presents. Divina sat in the center of the couch with Soda and Pony at her sides, Darry on Sodas side, Steve as well, Dallas and Johnny on Ponys side and Two left in the middle as well.

She first opened a pink bag that came from the three brothers all together. What they gave her, she loved most dearly. "Oh you three. . . I love it, thank you." She smiled and opened tthe little music box to _You Are My Sunshine_ as a little mirror stood there in the center of the box.

Then she opened the individual presents of the three. From Soda; floating candles, from Darry; a charm bracelet and from Pony; a few charms for that bracelet. After she opened the presents from the rest of the gang. Johnny had given her a frame with flowers and a picture of all of them. From Dallas, he gave her a pack of Kools with a cherry blossom attached to it. Twobit had given her a head band that his sister once owowned but never wore, which had side dimonds. And Steve had given her a movie shes always loved. With a bow on top.

With big thanks and hugs with head kisses, the small party ended with a big boom. Literaly. . .

They had all sat there watching the movie Steve had bought her when shaking occured. An earthquake shake. Everyone held onto either the couch or chairs they were sitting on till the shakes began to violently shake even more.

To where the point everything on the mantle began to fall and the lights flickered on and off. Things tumbled down and furniture fell over.

"Everyone get under something!" Darry yelled. In result, everyone ran to the kitchen and hid under the table as parts of the old ceiling begna to break and crumble to the ground.

Soda, Pony, Johnny and Steve hid under the dining room table. Divina, Darry and Dallas hid their heads under the coffee table. Two hid under the small lamp table where he could at least fit.

But suddenly, the door crashed down. A bright golden light began to flash and shine, brightly after each flash. Brighter and Brighter, nothing was stopping the shakes and light, it was strange.

Nothing had stopped it. The gang tried hard not to release their grips, but soon enough another strange thing had hapoened. . .

It was like the house was tilted and everyone relased their grips, backs against the walls as furniture came sliding down towards them. The pressure of thetilt was too strong for any of them to get up and move. They all huttled and screamed as the couch came sliding towards all of them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled as the couch crashed them right into the wall.

Knocking them all out. . .

 **Well, i think this was better than i thought it would be. But things will get better to read, just wait! Tell me what you think and request what fairytale theyll go in first! This is for fun!**


	2. Chapter 2: Beauty and the Beast 1

**Heres the next chapter because yeah! So enjoy my dears!** **This was asked by RoseCurtis22 so ima do it! Now, heres a characters thing, im changing things up a notch with characters. . . hehehe. . .** **Comment below!!!!**

 _Chapter 2:_ _Beauty and the Beast_

There was loud banging at the door. Lpud pounding as rain was heard. Twobit lifted his head off a metalic feeling bar, which he soon to see was a stone gold chair handle. He looked around and saw himself in well clean clothes, tights and a suit top, ontop of his head was a golden crown with red velvet.

He was in a thrown of velvet and gold and around him was an empty throne room with a few servants standing around at his side. Classical piano music played by a pianist in the corner of the room, yet was still able to see. He was easily confused.

The knocking got louder and louder. He decided to get up, still looking at the huge golden room he was in with beautiful stain glass windows. The servant looking people watched him as he walked towards the door. Once he made it, he heard the soft breathing of someone outside.

He opened the door, the rain hitting the ground around the cover of the door. He looked around, then down to. . .

An old begger. . . man. He was small, crippled, having only a net hod keeping him dry. An old breaking wood cane supporting him. He looked up to the light of the chandelier inside hanging, his face had wrinkles and a sagged look with moles with hair and one tooth sticking out frofrom the frown of his mouth.

Twobit made a disgusted face and looked at both his sides. Waiting for someone. But no one came to his side. "Um. . . H-Hello?" He asked looking at the old begger man.

The old begger man looked uo at him and widen his squinted eyes in reconization, for he was no old begger man but Twobits very friend. . . Ponyboy Curtis. "Twobit!" He said in his regular voice.

Twobit had reconized his voice, and went widen his eyes as well. "Ponyboy!" He said delighted and changed his expression. "What the hell happened to you???"

The old Pony shook the water off him and said, "I dont know! But im all old and nasty and you. . . you look like a prince!" He exclaimed.

"I know!" Twobit kinda laughed. "At least better looking than you!"

"Shut up Twobit!" Pony said, a bit mad he was insulted. "Im beter looking than you think!"

"Yeah, okay," Twobit scoffed. "Whats better looking than you us that small rose in your hand. At least its worth seeing but too small."

Pony rolled his eyes. "Twobit, dont be deceived by appearances." He said.

"What?" Twobit asked a bit confused, fixing the heavy goldn crown on his head. What he didnt know was that he soon was to throw the rose down and turn on him.

With that what, Pony began to twitch and then he began to glow, growing taller. Soon, he was well dressed in gold and silver thats glittered without the sun, he had his regular face thats had no blemishes and his skin smooth, it glowed naturally. His hair was slicked back and shinned and as water drops hit it, they only flew off. Set upon his head was a silver jeweled gold crown of an Enchanter.

The rose began to glow. Light surrounded it and the bright rose petals glowed pink and the stem green. It flew upon Ponys hand.

Twobit by now was frightened. He went widen to his eyes and his knees buckled as his leggs began to shake. "W-W-Whats ha-happened??" Twobit said in fear.

"I dont know!" Ponys voice boomed as his eyes began to glow gold and the rose bega to float over to Twobit. Then. . . "Your misconception to not let me in was uncarry for and you have no love in you!" His voice changed deeper and with that, hishajd came down and made Twobit go on his knees.

Tuen Twobit saw his hands turn bigger, harrier. His nails growing into claws, he yelled at thesudden change. His feet grew larger and more wolf like. His crown fell as horns grew atop of his head. Fur traveled down his spine back. His arms grew longer out, a tail formed behind him and his eyes glew a sudden bright gray.

His eyes were human, his tail was of a wolf, his head and horns of a buffalo, the tusk of a bore, main of a lion and fur of bear. He cried a sudden vicious beast lioe roar. "What did you do to me!" He raored.

No longer Pony, he said, "If you dont find love by your 21st year, when the last petal falls, and they do not love you back, you'll remain a beast for the rest of your life!" With that, smoke filled the area and Pony the Enchanter circled around the castle and casted a curse on the chastle, from once sunny and bright to dark and gloomy with rains and snow storms.

Angle statues to horrible hidious gargoyles. Everyhting fark, flowers died and grass turned brown. Pony disappeared without a trace. Twobit roared with anger and slammed the door shut.

He looked into the now dark throne room, no longer were the servant looking people were there but appliances. There was a candle holder, a clock, now a lonely fancier piano and even more junk looking things. Twobit, from prince to beast, looked aroundm breathing in hard from his body size.

He blinked and saw the candle holder move. Even though he was a horrible beast, Twobit jumped back with fear. The candle holder moved one handle and then the other, its lights of flames turned on, then began to jump, as if it was walking.

Twobit looked at it in horror and began to run as it began to chase it with the clock that just turned and began to go after him as well. The piano slammed its keys as Twobit ran, having only his red cape flying behind him, yet his feet were hard torun on.

"Wait! Wait!" He heard the candle holder and clock yell. But he kept running and running. Till he had hit a dead end.

XXX

"Gaston!" He heardand hit his head with the back of a large chair. Darry groaned and rubbed the side of his head. He looked around and smelled the reaking whiff of alcohol and peanuts. He looked around to see a small little guy with a big nose looking at him with a smile and ugly teeth.

Around him were heads of bears, deers, and many many more animals. Mounted on the wood tothe walls, behind him was a fire place. The chair he was in was like a ginat throne made of male deer fur and had antlers on the top of it.

"Oh good, Gaston youre up!" The lottle man smiled. Darry gave him the most confusing face that the little man dared to question it. "You alright?" He asked.

"um. . ." Darry said looking around. Hefound himself in a red shirt that was so tight, it didnt even compliment his muscles like his black shirt did. Pants that were tight as well, they were tights. He felt the top of his head, and his hair was slicked down. He had yellow leather gloves. "I. . . Guess. . ." He answered.

The little man smiled. "Alright good!" He ran around and came back with a bow and arrows and a bag. "Time for hunting! Lets go!" Then he pulled him out of the chair and once Darry was up and at it, he saw men all around what looked like a pug place.

They cheered and greeted Darry as he walked by. But after they were scared by his kinda confused and friendly reaction. But decided to ignore it because they do not ever mess with Gaston.

Darry hit the outside to where, he wasnt outside his house, he wasnt in his neighborhood, wasnt in his street, but was in a small little village with people all around, lots and lots of people. Sheep everyhere and horse drawn carts drove around without anyone to clear traffic.

The little man tookhim by his arm and they hurried off into the town. Whatever this little man thinks, though Darry, hes got so many things going on. He looked around. He cpuldnt find the gang. He couldnt find anyone he actually knew.

The little man dropped his stuff and poointed to a maiden in blue and white heading into a lottle shop having her nose in a book. "There she is Gaston, the girl youre going to marry!" He laughed.

Darry went wide eyed and looked at the little man. "What???" He asked, not believeing his ears.

"Yup! There goes Belle alright! Shes always got her nose in those books from that little book shop, why cant you just choose one of those girls?" He pointed over to three girls in more exposing looking dresses, hair in stylish features and makeup, yet one looked at theither two with raised eyebrows.

Darry looked back ovee to the book shop and saw the girl leave the book shop and a young man have a raised eyebrow looking around, then at him. With wiwide eyes now.

XXX

Divina blinked awake and stood up straight, she was leaning against a wall. She arose with two other pairs of arms helping her up. "Alright, easy now." Two woman voices apthat sounded he same said in unison.

She looked at them and went wide eyed as she saw their features of beauty and exposing dresses. Well, they were shoulder less and tight and exposed the chest a lot. Divina felt her hair and it was tied in an up and down form and she was wearing ofthose dresses as well.

Once they helped her up, she was the only one standing while theother two places their elbows on a water pump handle, which made water squirt out and spill on a small man who was looking at them and whistled like a dog.

She raised an eyebrow and questioned everyhting in her head. There was no Curtis house, no street, no town. Everyhting was still and a small village with many people goingaround in horse drawn carriages and people walking around everywhere and many animals loose.

The little man gawked at them and rinsed the water out of his hair. She then heard the girls sigh in a loving manner. She looked over to where they were looking at and saw the man they were looking at. And she went even more wide eyed to see Darry was the one they were looking at.

The other two woman swinged their hips and stood up with lively manner, bouncing away as they sang, "Look there he goes, Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston, Oh, he's so cute! Be still, my heart, Im hardly breathing, He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!"

Their voices were so annoying as Darry walked over and picked up the little man. Divina picked up the laceof her dress with the fluff inside and ran in the mud, just to earn ews and uks from the other two girls.

"What is wrong with you?" The one in the green dress said placing her hands on her hips, but saw Darry walk by and her arms melted to her side as well as her face.

"Yeah, thats-" The one in the red began and melted just like the one in green did. Divina questioned them.

"Like I care about shoes!" Then she kicked off the yellow flats into the mud.

 _To Be Continued. . ._


End file.
